


Whumptober Ficlets

by jellyjog



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Apprentice Series - Jude Watson & Dave Wolverton
Genre: Blood, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-24 19:16:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjog/pseuds/jellyjog
Summary: A series of ficlets written for Whumptober. Check Chapter 1 for Warnings and a Table of ContentsTags will be updated as stories are added





	1. Table of Contents

1 - Table of Contents

2 - Shaky Hands

Rating - Teen and Up

Ship - n/a

Characters - Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cerasi

Era - Jedi Apprentice

Warnings - Blood, Violence, Panic attacks


	2. Shaky Hands

Obi-Wan breathed out deliberately, trying to pull together some _focus_ in all this chaos. It had been weeks since Master Jinn had left, and he was stuck with a needle and suture thread to treat the wounded lying around him. The children. Force, they were _all_ children. He’d never been a healer, but now was even worse. He was stuck with the (non lethal) blaster strapped to his leg as his only weapon and the medical kit next to him as his only way to treat the injuries. The burns. The blaster scars. The missing limbs and the head trauma and the blood loss and confusion and _pain._

It was too much, without the Force. So many injured who he couldn’t save and he couldn’t _calm down_ or access the Force and the girl in front of him was so _young_. Unarmed and peaceful and injured for taking part in their march.

There was a gash in her head and it was bleeding. Profusely. Soaking into her blonde hair until it was matted with deep red and she was awake because they didn’t have enough supplies or enough time to actually put patients under. She was looking up at him, wide eyed and clearly in shock as he brought his hand down to her scalp and there was something wrong with the needle. It wouldn’t stop moving and that was a problem because he needed to perform sutures. He needed to stop the bleeding and he couldn’t do that if the needle wouldn’t stay still and

“Obi-Wan.” Cerasi’s voice rang into his ear but he didn’t answer. He had to help the girl. “Obi-Wan, look at me.” A hand appeared on his chin and his face was turned until he saw his friend, seeing the calm of her features and feeling worse for it because he didn’t feel half as calm and he was a Jedi.

No, wait. He wasn’t a Jedi anymore. Master Jinn had made that clear when he’d—

“Breathe, Obi-Wan. Give me the needle.” She took his hand. Hers was slick with blood but it was also warm and steady, and he felt his fingers loosening as she released him from his burden. “Slower, Obi-Wan. Focus on breathing out.” Her hand left his face and she was leaning over the child, fingers pressing the needle through skin as she pulled the wound shut and Force but he wished he had half of her compassion. Half of her bravery. 

“Cerasi—“

“Go to Nield.” She was looking down, focused on her task. “You can still help, Obi-Wan. We still need you.” She turned her head briefly to give him a small, pained smile. The girl beneath her whimpered and lost consciousness. “You don’t need steady hands to apply a tourniquet.”


End file.
